Quatre's Heartache
by Fire Lady Aya
Summary: Alright! Chapter 4 is out. Ok well Quatre, Trowa and Duo unkonwingly crash Dorothy's birthday party. QW+DC
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer~ I don't own Gundam Wing  
Quatre's Heartache   
By Kiyoko  
Chapter 1:Reflections  
  
The war had just ended and the Gundam pilots were on a well-deserved break. All 5 pilots had returned to earth and were now taking residence in one of the Winner's many mansions. The end of the war had been a huge relief for Quatre. There would be no more blood shed, his hands were already stained with blood. The war had made him stronger and he was no longer that weakling he was when he first piloted the Sandrock, although he was still the most kind and compassionate of the Gundam pilots.  
  
Quatre was still re-cooperating from the huge gash that Dorothy had given him. 'Dorothy', he wondered where she was now that the war was over. Where did she go and what did she do? That was none of his concern. But it was, and Quatre knew it. He was somehow connected to her. Maybe it was the last few moments they were in Libra together. Quatre had connected with Dorothy and he touched her… changed her. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that their destinies were combined, that they had to do with each other. 'I know that she got off Libra ok, but where did she go?' he thought to himself.   
  
Trowa walked into his bedroom and saw the serious look on the Arabian pilot's face.  
  
"Quatre are you ok?" Trowa asked. 'Trowa my very best friend, he helped me get off Libra, …My friend'  
  
"I'm fine Trowa, don't worry about me, I'm doing fine."  
  
"How is your injury?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"It's getting much better. Soon I will be back to normal" Quatre smiled at Trowa and it was one of those few moments when Trowa returned a small smile. How could he deny quatre a smile? He was his best friend and he cared for him.   
A month or two had gone by and Quatre was completely healed except for a small unsightly scar on his soft stomach. For the past two months something fad been nagging him: Dorothy. She was all that he could think about. The incident on Libra replayed in his mind over and over again. Dorothy's sweet face turned into a look of horror and defeat. He had shown her the truth and it was too much for her. Quatre had to find her, he had to settle his mind or he would go crazy. What was it that he felt for her? Could it be love? He hardly knew her. There had always been something about her. Something else had been pulling at his mind; did she feel the same way? Every time he had seen her at the Sanc Kingdom her eyes seemed to soften when she looked at him. 'Those eyes' Quatre thought 'they were always so beautiful, especially when she looked into mine.'  
  
"Get out of my head!" Quatre screamed as he clutched the sides of his head and fell to the floor. The whole world seemed to shutter as he screamed. Soon Duo and Trowa ran out onto Quatre's balcony to find him kneeling on the cold concrete surface. Trowa quickly moved to the small pilot's side and put a warm arm around his shoulders.   
  
"Quatre, what's going on?" Trowa quietly said.  
  
"I need to find her." Quatre was almost hysterical.  
  
"Who?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I need her!"  
  
"Who?" Trowa was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Her." Quatre muttered.  
  
"WHO????!!!!!!" Trowa yelled. Trowa's yelling startled both Quatre and Duo. Quatre turned to look Trowa in the face. The blonde's expression changed and looked at Trowa in disbelief. 'He didn't know who he was talking about.'  
  
"Dorothy, who else?" Quatre was now hysterical and delusional. Trowa picked Quatre up into his strong arms and carried him inside. Quatre just relaxed in Trowa's arms, let him carry him inside and place him in his bed.  
  
"Just get some rest and we can talk in the morning" Trowa reassured Quatre. He just starred into Trowa's eyes and took his advice. What Quatre didn't know at the time was that his dreams wouldn't let him rest. They would bother him throughout the night. Duo and Trowa exited Quatre's room and closed the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Duo asked Trowa.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that something has been on Quatre's mind lately. He always is in deep thought and I'm guessing that It's about Dorothy" Duo nodded and they headed down stairs into the living room, well one of them. Heero looked up from the paper he was reading.  
  
"What was all the yelling about?" he asked. Duo told him about everything that happened. Heero just continued to read the paper. Trowa headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and made his way back up-stairs to Quatre's room. He quietly opened the door and sat down in a huge armchair by Quatre's bed. The troubled one was already asleep. Soon Trowa nodded off to sleep. He would be there if Quatre needed anything.  
In the morning Trowa was awoken by Quatre's scream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He shouted. Trowa eyes opened immediately. Quatre quickly sat up in the bed. ' It was only a dream.' He thought to himself. It was after that moment when he realized Trowa sitting in the chair.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Were you hear all night?" Trowa nodded his head.  
  
"Are you ready to talk?"  
  
"Yeah, let's talk." Quatre replied"  
  
  
A/N: pretend that Endless Waltz never happened. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible if I get some good reviews.  



	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer~ I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
A/N~ I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. Sorry it has taken me so long to get the next part out, but school is getting to me and I have cross-country practice everyday after school. Anyway enough with the blabbering, On with the story!  
  
Quatre's Heartache  
By Kiyoko  
  
Chapter 2: The Search Begins  
  
Quatre told Trowa everything that was going on. Trowa was a little startled by his thing for Dorothy. He was so nice and kind, and well Dorothy was cold and violent. Although he disapproved, he promised Quatre that he would help him find her. Maybe he would get Heero to help them since he was a computer hacker and tracker expert, then again this was Heero Yuy they were talking about, he would absolutely detest finding Dorothy because of Quatre's love interest or whatever it was. They could always think of another reason to tell him. Quatre's face lit up as Trowa told him that he would help him ease his mind and find Dorothy.  
  
They would search every corner of the earth, every inch of the colonies. Most likely she couldn't be too hard to find. Quatre wondered what he would say to her when he saw her. He really didn't know what he felt himself, how could he put it into words? Dozens of questions flooded his head, the most frequent question being "Why do I care?" There was no answer, just a question. And so the search for Dorothy began.  
  
The next morning Trowa woke up fairly early and headed down stairs for breakfast. As Trowa entered the kitchen he noticed Heero sitting at the table reading the newspaper. The mysterious pilot took a seat next to Heero.  
  
"Good morning." Trowa said.  
  
"…"  
  
"Have you heard anything about Dorothy since the end of the war?"  
Heero put down the paper and stared at Trowa  
  
"Are you serious?" He said in his usual monotone voice. Trowa nodded his head.  
  
"What do you want with her?"  
  
"I need to find her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"As a favor to Quatre."  
  
"Why does he want her?" Trowa was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"What's with all the questions, all I want is a simple answer."  
  
"Last I heard she was staying in one of her family's mansions in the L4 colony cluster."  
  
"How did you find that out?" Trowa asked.  
  
"What's with all the questions?" Heero mocked letting out a small smile.  
  
Trowa had found out what he needed to know and went up stairs to his room to pack. On his way there he stopped at Quatre's room and knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door to see Quatre fast asleep on his bed. Trowa rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. With a rough gesture he managed to wake up the blonde pilot.  
  
"Mmmmm…"  
  
"Quatre get up!"   
  
"Just 5 more minutes"  
  
"QUATRE!" With that his eyes opened and focused on Trowa.  
  
"What is it? What time is it?" Quatre began to rub his eyes.  
  
"I know where Dorothy is. Hurry up and get dressed and packed. "  
  
"We're going to the L4 colony cluster." Quatre scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. Trowa left him to get ready.  
  
Soon Quatre and Trowa headed down stairs with bags in hand ready to leave. As the two headed down the hall Duo walked out of the living room and stopped them.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Duo glared at them suspiciously.  
  
"To the L4 colony cluster" Quatre replied.  
  
"I wanna go"  
  
"We are on a mission, this isn't a vacation" Trowa said.  
  
"I still wanna go"  
  
"Ok." Duo rushed up stairs and in about two seconds later had a bag packed to go.  
  
"Ready!" The trio headed for the door and Quatre stopped a butler at the door to tell them that they would be leaving. A helicopter awaited them on the lawn to take them to the launch port. Once they arrived at the launch port they immediately boarded a shuttled headed for the L4 colony. Quatre sat down in a seat next to the window. He stared at the bright rising sun. 'The earth is so beautiful.' He thought.   
  
Quatre was practically bouncing out of his seat. He couldn't wait to see Dorothy. Every minute was like an eternity; anxiety took over his heart. He was on his way to find her. The one who gave his heart such pain and such pleasure, the one he desired the most. It was at that time that he realized he didn't know what he would say to her. ' I can't tell her that my mind can only focus on her. What would she think? I know what she would think, "Oh pathetic Quatre, poor lost puppy!" What a joke. Was this whole trip a joke? Maybe it was. What would he expect her to do, jump into his arms at the sight of him? Please. Now he was just being ridiculous.  
Trowa looked over at his friend and noticed his uneasiness.  
  
"Quatre calm down. You'll know what to do when the time comes." Trowa smiled at the blonde, which calmed him down a bit. Quatre returned to his window gazing. ' Trowa's right, I'll know what to do when the time comes.' The white space shuttled made its way to the L4 colony cluster. Soon the shuttle docked and the three entered the colony.  
  
"Maybe someone knows where the Catalonia estate is." They began walking in hopes of finding someone to talk to. The three approached a group of two young girls.  
  
"Let me handle this." Duo said flashing one of his famous Maxwell smiles.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if any of you beautiful young ladies could tell me where we can find the Catalonia Estate." A girl with long bleach blonde hair giggled a Duo comment and Responded, "It's on the other side of the colony, about a 5 hour drive." Duo grabbed the girl's hand and kissed it, which made the young girl blush even more than she had before.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Tenshi"  
  
"What does it mean?" he said still holding her hand.  
  
"It means Angel."  
  
"The name fits you perfectly." Now the girl was as bright as a cherry, she probably hadn't been hit on before or maybe she just blushed a lot.  
  
"Thanks" Trowa said catching the eye of one of the girls with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair who had a sweet smile on her face. The three began to walk away when the girl with brown hair spoke up, "We can give you a ride if you like." Duo immediately spun around and grinned.  
  
"Really?" he said. The blonde shook her head at Duo and they followed the girls to a white limo.  
  
"Wow is this yours?"  
  
"Yeah it's my dads'" Tenshi replied. They all got into the car and started on the long drive.  
  
"What are your names?"  
.  
"My name is Duo Maxwell, this is Trowa Barton, and this is Quatre Raberba Winner."   
  
"Winner as in the richest family in this colony cluster?" Tenshi asked. Quatre wasn't paying attention so Trowa nodded for him.  
  
"Aren't you guys Gundam pilots?" The brown-haired girl spoke up.  
  
"Yeah." Duo replied. Trowa turned to the girl sitting next to him, " We haven't learned your name yet, we would be delighted to learn it."  
  
"My name is Jasmine"   
  
And so the limo took off on the long 5-hour drive. Quatre remained silent through the whole conversation. In a short 5 hours he would be face to face with Dorothy, well at least he hoped. They really didn't even know if she was there. Even if she wasn't at the estate, there was most likely someone who could tell them where she was. Quatre heart raced and his mind was hard at work. After a month of endless mind torture, he was going to meet the cause of it. A thought had just jumped into his head . On Libra Trowa had said something to Dorothy, "How sad a woman who cannot cry." Was she even human? Was she capable of feeling what he felt? I guess it all had to wait. Quatre hoped that all his questions would be answered soon. He was getting closer to his goal, soon he would be face to face with Dorothy.  
  
A/N:Yes! The end of chapter 2! Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next part out. I'm kinda low on ideas so if anyone has any suggestion they would be apperciated!  



	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer~I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
Quatre's Heartache   
By Kiyoko  
Chapter 3:An Empty No More  
  
The white limo zoomed across the black pavement and pulled into a shopping center.  
  
"We just have to make a quick pit stop," Tenshi said. The five people got out of the car and walked into a nearby store. The blonde walked up to one of the sales assistants and asked him to assist her fit the three gentlemen in tuxedos.  
  
"This way gentlemen." The man directed the boys to a fitting area and took their measurements.  
  
"What is going on here?" Duo asked. The man had finished taking their measurements and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait a moment sir." the man turned around to face Tenshi " I would like a white one for the blonde" the man nodded and walked away. All three of the boys were extremely confused. What did this have to do with anything? Soon the man came back with three tuxedos, two blacks and one white. He handed each of the pilots a tux and ushered them into a dressing room.  
  
" Hurry, we haven't a lot of time!" Tenshi called. Trowa was the first to emerge from the dressing room.  
  
"OH Trowa! You look so hansom!" He began to blush at Jasmine's comment or rather compliment. Quatre was the next to emerge, the white tux fit him perfectly. The two girls began to whisper something to each other out of their hearing range. The two boys just looked at each other in puzzlement. Duo finally came out of the dressing room also looking quite hansom. The assistant came back to check on the boys and see if they needed anything.   
  
"We'll take them" Tenshi said following the man to the front of the store.  
  
"Grab your things, we gotta go" Jasmine said not able to take her eyes off of Trowa.   
  
The group of them headed back to the car and got back in. Now the three of them were so confused they didn't even know what to say. It wouldn't have really mattered if they did because the two girls weren't going to say anything in the first place.  
  
"These must have cost a fortune!" Duo whispered in Trowa's ear. He just looked at Duo and nodded.  
  
Dorothy sat on the edge of her bed while her thoughts consumed her.  
'This is…this is the hand I did it with' she thought looking down at her hand. The girl could barely think about it. The memory was too painful, but her mind couldn't let her forget it. The image kept on replaying in her mind. The silver sword sliding into his stomach. It was too much to bare. How could she? How could she have done that to him. It made her sick. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to hurt her, but she persisted. ' He was so innocent… sure his hands were stained with blood, but he was still so innocent. Up until the last moment he had been so kind so reasonable, while I was stubborn and angry with defeat. I had won the dual, but he had won the battle. He had defeated my soul, he had taken away my purpose, he showed me how wrong I was, he showed me the truth. And now I feel so empty, so very empty.' Dorothy's eyes had drifted the window, she looked into the garden below.' He would appreciate such beauty.' Suddenly a knock came from the door.  
  
"Dorothy, the party has already begun. Please come down and greet all your friends." 'They are not my friends. They do not understand me…not like he does.' Her thoughts drifted back to the Arabian pilot. Her heart hurt, the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. 'Why do I feel so empty, what is missing that will make me whole?' Dorothy got up off the bed and opened the door. The girl headed down stairs to the ballroom and everyone applauded when she entered. Dorothy smiled and looked around. 'I guess they didn't show up, the only two people who actually know me and who are my only true friends in the world, unlike the rest of the people here, aren't even here!'  
  
"Would you like to open your presents?" A man asked. ' There is only one present that I want, and I'll never have it.'  
  
"We have to make one more stop," Tenshi announced. Quatre was beginning to get annoyed. First the tux shop, then the flower shop, this was enough. He wanted to get to Dorothy. The white limo pulled into a long driveway that led to a fairly large house, one that could rival a few of Quatre's.  
  
"Is this your house?" Duo asked.  
  
"No it's one of my friends." Tenshi replied. The driver came around and opened the door. Tenshi grabbed Duo by the arm and dragged him out of the car onto the porch. Jasmine and Trowa followed in a similar fashion. Quatre followed the two couples to the huge oak door. Tenshi rang the bell and a man answered the door.  
  
"Miss Tenshi, it is so good to see you, please head toward the ballroom." The girl led the pack to the entrance of a huge room. The pilots were amazed at what they saw. There was a huge dance floor with dozens of couple's waltzing. Every wall and the celing were covered in gold decorations. Tenshi hooked Duo's arm and led him into the room while the others slowly followed behind.  
  
"Would you two mind waiting here for a moment?" The brunette asked. Duo and Trowa nodded a little confused. The two girls grabbed Quatre by the arms and dragged him in front of a huge window over looking a garden. In front of a window was a girl dressed in a beautiful lavender ball gown and bleach blonde hair similar to Tenshi's that went about 3 inches past her shoulders.  
  
Tenshi shoved a bouquet of white roses that they had bought at the flower shop into Quatre's arms.  
  
"She always talks about you." Jasmine whispered in her ear. Quatre was totally confused. Who were these psycho's? All he wanted was to find Dorothy! Tenshi moved up to the girl side.  
  
"I brought you a present, it's what you wanted." Quatre began to panic. These crazy girls were going to give him to some girl!  
  
"I brought you a boy, he's quite hansom, take a look." The girl made no attempt to look at him, she just continued to gaze out the window.  
  
"He has beautiful blonde hair." Tenshi was waiting for an answer, but the girl didn't reply. She was ignoring Tenshi.  
  
"Don't ask me how I found him, I couldn't believe it myself when I saw him." Quatre began to back up when Duo and Trowa came up behind him.  
  
"Hey Quatre, what's going on?"   
  
"I don't know but these girls are crazy!" He whispered back to Duo. The whole ballroom had become silent, all the people had turned their attention to the scene before them.  
  
"I bring you a present and you don't even care!" 'A present? I am not a PRESENT!' Quatre was about to run. These girls were absolutly mad! He was not some present to be given away, he was a human being, a Gundam pilot at that. He wasn't going to stand here and take this! Quatre turned to leave when Jasmine grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please don't go!" she pleaded " Just wait a few more minutes!"   
  
"Well how about this!" Tenshi was clearly becoming angry," He's a Gundam pilot!" The girl's hands clenched into a fist. 'No it's impossible…it can't be?' she thought. Could it be the one thing she desired most in the universe? She waited for what would come next. Tenshi noticed that her fists were clenched and decided to go for the final blow.  
  
" You stabbed him with a fucking sword!" The look on the three pilot's faces was priceless. Quatre wasn't quite sure what she had said. The girl in the lavender gown turned around and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Dorothy!" Tears were streaming down her face. Quatre had dropped the flowers on the floor. She was human and she had finally learned to cry. Dorothy stumbled forward and fell into his arms. Quatre lowered her to the floor and kneeled with her head in his chest. This was the first time that she had cried since she could remember and now all the years of repressed tears came pouring out. She cried for all those she had never cried for, she cried for the past war, she cried for him, but most of all she had cried for herself. In his arms she felt whole, that empty place in her had filled, he had taken her into his arms with no question, well she had actually gone into his arms, but he sat there and held her. Not the fake kind , he had totally embraced her, he had taken her into himself.  
  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
A/N: I know this chapter came out really fast. I hope that I can get the next chapter up really soon. I just want to say thanks to my friend Steve for some of the ideas. Who ever asked me if they can post this on their homepage has my permission as long as they give me credit for the fic! Anyway I hope you liked it. I was sitting here since 8:00 typing. Please Review!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Close to Happiness

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
A/N: Am I just the laziest fanfiction writer ever? I think so well, I was unhappy with the original chapter four so I'm starting a new one. Hopefully this one will be better. Enjoy!  
  
  
Quatre's Heartache Chapter 4: Close to Happiness  
By Kiyoko  
2/10/01  
  
  
Dorothy pulled her tear stained face away from Quatre to look him in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Quatre looked into her grey eyes in search for the truth. She wasn't lying in her apologies. All he wanted to do was hold her like this forever, he wished that the world would stop. He looked up and noticed the ballroom still gazing at the scene before him. This was no place for this. Quatre gently brought Dorothy to her feet. Oh how he wanted to kiss her so badly! The sweet sent of lavender hovered over her soft frame while her short blonde hair caressed her neck.  
  
Suddenly a gun shot rung out, whizzing past it's target missing it by millimeters. Instinctilvely, Quarter grabbed Dorothy's hand and made a mad dash for the door. Trowa and Duo could handle whatever was left behind them.  
  
"Quatre…what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, just keep running." He led her outside of the manor and stopped dead in the center of the drive.  
  
"Dorothy, where is the car garage?"  
  
"To our left." Yet again the two were running hand in hand toward the huge garage. When the entered through a door, Dorothy opened a panel and grabbed a set of keys. She tossed them to Quatre and pointed," There, the black one. It's the fastest." They ran over to the black Ferrari and got in. Quatre turned on the engine and were soon blaring down the streets of the colony.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but I think we should get off the colony." He pulled out a cell-phone out of his coat pocket and dialed.  
  
"Quatre, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm reporting this to the Preventers." Quatre signaled for her to be quiet and talked into the phone. "Yeah hi, this is Quatre Winner, I want to report a shooting at the Catalonia Estate on L4."  
  
"Oh Mr. Winner, your ok. I'll put you through to Lady Une." He waited a few moments before someone answered.  
  
"Mr. Winner, thank god your ok."  
  
"Why do I have to talk to you, this isn't standard is it?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Know? Know what? What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Assanation attempts toward major political figures and major figure heads have been made all over the Earth and Colonies in the past hour. Some people must think the war is still not over. Is Miss. Catalonia ok? I believe that both you and her are among those targets."  
  
"What!? When did you know about all this.?"  
  
"After the first attempt had been made on Vice Foreign Minister."  
  
"Relena? Is she ok?"  
  
"Yes she's ok, but what about Miss. Catalonia?"  
  
"Yes of course, she is fine, we are both currently heading for the space port. We plan to get off this colony as soon as possible."  
  
"Good, after the first attempt we couldn't get a hold of you and we were worried."  
  
"Well, I kinda went on a spur of the moment trip."  
  
"Oh and Quatre, do you happen to know about the whereabouts of Trowa   
Barton and Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes, but not for long."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We were attending Miss Catalonia's birthday party when we were shot at. Miss Catalonia and myself left, while Trowa and Duo stayed behind." Dorothy tugged on Quatre's Jacket sleeve," Quatre what is going on?"  
  
"Well I advise you to head for earth. Go to the Preventer HQ off of the   
Mediterranean. We already have the Vice Foreign Minister under close guard here. I suggest we get you and Miss Catalonia under the same protection."  
  
"Miss Dorothy yes, but not myself. See you soon Lady Une." Quatre hung up the phone and turned toward Dorothy who silently sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the plane. Turns out you and I are targets for a rebel organization trying to wipe out the newly found peace. I have to contact Trowa to make sure he is ok." Dorothy just sat there lost for words. One minute she was in his arms happy with the world, the next minute she was being hunted down by some psychos. 'Why can't anything good happen for more than one minute?' She thought.  
  
"Trowa, are you and Duo ok?"  
  
"Yeah, we're ok, but whoever fired that shot is gone."  
  
"Well it turns out this is a little more than a small assasination job. Several   
attempts have been around the world trying to destroy major political and figure heads. We're heading for Preventer HQ in the Mediterranean. I suggest you and Duo do the same." Dorothy yanked the phone out of his hand and began to talk. "Trowa, on the right side of the house is a garage. You may take one of the cars if you make sure my friends are safe."  
  
"Understood. We will try to meet you and Quatre at the spaceport. If we are too late, go without us, we will catch the next flight." He hung up the phone and headed for the spaceport. Dorothy nervously sat in the seat thinking, 'What the hell is going on. One of the most important moments in my life and someone had to ruin it. I will see to it that whoever is responsible for that disturbance will pay dearly.'  
  
Quatre noticed Dorothy clenching onto her dress, her knuckles turning white from holding on too hard. He reached over with his right hand to unclench her hand and took it into his own, intertwining his with hers.   
  
"Don't worry Dorothy, everything will be ok."  
  
"It's not that, well I guess it kinda is but..." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to tell him the real reason.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Nevermind, it's none of your business." Dorothy released her hand from his grip and starred out the window. Why was she being cold all a sudden? Neither of them knew.   
  
Soon they pulled into the spaceport and hurried to a ticket office.  
  
"Hi, I need six tickets to the Mediterranian the earliest flight you can get me."  
  
"Alright we have a shuttle leaving in about 30 mins."  
  
"That will be fine. I will be leaving 4 here for either a Mr Trowa Barton or Mr Duo Maxwell." Quatre handed the ticket agent a credit card for payment. She handed him two of the tickets and the credit card.  
  
"Have a nice flight Mr Winner." He nodded and dragged Dorothy behind him to the gate.'I hope that Duo and Trowa make it.' He thought. Quatre and Dorothy waited in front of the gate for them, they shouldn't be anymore than about 10 minuets behind them. Soon four figures came barreling in from the crowd.  
  
"Quatre," Trowa yelled,"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." The gate doors were about to close so they made a dash for the door. All of a sudden they heard a gun shot. Quatre took Dorothy's hand, heading for the door. They shoved their tickets to the person at the door and instructed them to close the door after them.  
  
Once in their seats, everyone had a chance to breath and rest.  
  
"That's two attempts in one hour. They must really want you two dead." Duo grinned at Quatre but didn't get a response. Dorothy turned to her friends and smiled.  
  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
A/N:Well i hope that everyone liked it. Sorry it took me like 4 months to get this out, but writer's block will do that to you! It was tempting to end the story here,but i decided to make it longer. Reviews are appreciated, flames are also welcome, they will be used to cook my dinner. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
